La gata
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Había algo en esa mujer que le recordaba a una gata, pero a diferencia de otros felinos, sentía que no debía acercarse demasiado.
1. La tarde del viernes

Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso, Square Enix y Gekkan GFantasy (manga), Shinohara Toshiya, A-1 Pictures y Aniplex Funimation (anime)._

Advertencias:

 _Basado en la obra del manga, no del anime (donde Lau y Ran Mao salen tan mal parados)_

 _La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

 _Estaba viendo una fanpage de Facebook y colocaron una imagen de Sebastian y Ran Mao, fue inevitable, algo cayó en mi mente y decidí que valía la pena darle forma._

* * *

 **La gata**

Había algo en esa mujer que le recordaba a una gata, pero a diferencia de otros felinos, sentía que no debía acercarse demasiado.

* * *

 **La tarde del viernes**

Ran Mao apenas giró la vista, mirando por encima de su hombro a la joven doncella de pie en la puerta, espiando a través de una rendija. Hizo un leve gesto con las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos para aguzar la mirada. La chica dio un salto y desapareció enseguida, corriendo por el pasillo. Volvió su atención a la taza de té que el amo Lau le había dado, la acercó a sus labios apenas dejando que la tocara. Nunca le había gustado el té inglés.

Sintió la mano del amo Lau deslizarse desde la codera del sillón para bajar hasta su cintura.

—¡Eso será difícil! —exclamó interrumpiendo al joven conde Phantomhive.

—No te estoy pidiendo una valoración— replicó el muchacho con cierto aire ofendido —. Solo haz lo que te digo.

Ran Mao se recargó en el pecho del amo Lau, mirando fijamente al invitado. El jovencito estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo podía notar no solo en el tono de su voz, aún estando al otro lado de la sala y con el lazo rojo al cuello a modo de corbatín, podía ver claramente cómo empezaba a tensar los músculos de su cuello y la mandíbula, además, apretaba con fuerza innecesaria el pomo del bastón, casi clavándolo en el suelo.

—Es que no estás considerando las dificultades técnicas, Conde —insistió el amo Lau.

El corazón de él estaba tranquilo. Escuchaba su palpitar acompasado y cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en eso. Le aburrían demasiado esas reuniones demandantes en las que solo significaba que habría mucho trabajo que hacer, especialmente para ella que no permitiría jamás que el amo Lau se pusiera en una situación peligrosa.

Discutieron un poco más y mientras más levantaba la voz el Conde, quedaba claro que, pese a la reticencia, la decisión estaba tomada. El trabajo se haría sí o sí.

—¿Y si Sebastian la acompaña?

—Estoy demasiado ocupado en otras cosas —respondió —. Si me sobrara el tiempo, no estaría pidiéndote que lo hicieras tú, lo haría yo mismo.

—Es que no me agrada que…

—¡¿Desde cuándo tengo que cuidar de no herir tus sensibilidades?!

El amo Lau se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano para apaciguar al Conde.

—No me quejo de que sea desagradable el trabajo en sí, sino que termino entre ceja y ceja de _Scotland Yard_ , eso es malo para el negocio, me tengo que quedar quieto un tiempo, mientras pasa el alboroto, y cada vez es más difícil que pase pronto. Si quiere que se haga, se hará, pero tendremos entonces que charlar sobre una compensación. Sería lo justo ¿no?

El conde Phantomhive se recargó en el sillón con un ademán exagerado que acompañó con un suspiro. Desvió la mirada en cuanto sintió los ojos dorados de Ran Mao sobre él.

Había algo en aquella mujer que lo inquietaba, no estaba seguro si era la expresión neutral de su rostro, su silencio, o todo en general.

—Está bien —dijo —. Sebastian también irá, pero debes de asegurarte de que quede claro que ha sido un conflicto de sindicatos de contrabando ¿sí?

—Como el Conde ordene —respondió con una sonrisa.

El joven noble ignoró el matiz sardónico, anunció que se marchaba y sin más, tanto él como su mayordomo dejaron la estancia. Ya se había acostumbrado a que ningún sirviente le escoltara y conocía el lugar demasiado bien como para perderse.

Una vez solos, el amo Lau tomó el rostro de Ran Mao con la mano derecha mientras pasaba la otra por su pierna.

—Espiar al amo Lau está prohibido —le dijo repasando sus labios con el dedo pulgar. Ella solo asintió y dio un salto para bajar de su regazo, encaminándose hacia el pasillo, por la misma dirección en que había visto escapar a la chica.

Bajó las escaleras, ningún sirviente estaba a la vista. Tenían prohibido abandonar sus dependencias cuando el amo Lau tenía visitas, a menos que requiriera específicamente de la presencia de las chicas para acompañar a los caballeros. Se detuvo un instante, la que buscaba tendría que estar en su habitación, de donde no debía de haber salido en primer lugar.

Giró a la derecha recorriendo el largo pasillo que separaba el área de servicio del resto de la casa. Abrió la puerta y el murmullo que había escuchado se acalló súbitamente. Las mayores inclinaron la cabeza, dos dudaron un momento sobre si apartarse como habían hecho las otras, pero al final así lo hicieron dejando expuesta a la joven que sollozaba quedamente.

Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero la chiquilla solo tembló, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Espiar al amo Lau está prohibido.

Su voz recorrió a todas las mujeres como el soplo helado del invierno, y con la misma inevitabilidad, solo dejaron que Ran Mao ejecutara el castigo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Planeo de tres a cinco capítulos, aunque depende de cómo avancen las cosas y lo que el público aclame._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. La tarde del sábado

**La tarde del sábado**

Ran Mao se deslizó hasta el espacio que quedaba entre la mesa y el amo Lau, era tan delgada que pasaba sin problema. Hacerlo escandalizó un poco a los invitados, aunque no lo suficiente como para distraerlos del negocio que estaban pactando.

Las propuestas eran risibles, querían dinero, mercancía y favores a cambio de "considerar" lo que el amo pedía, y él, con su siempre presente sonrisa, se limitaba a llenarlos de halagos y promesas.

" _Estos chinos"_ dijo uno en alemán a su compañero, aunque ella lo entendió perfectamente, _"son tan estúpidos"._

El amo Lau, con el falso acento de un extranjero que apenas hablaba el idioma, preguntó qué habían dicho, fingiendo no haber entendido.

—Que tiene una amante muy hermosa —respondió relamiéndose los labios.

—Oh no —repuso el amo Lau —. Ella no ser mi amante, ella ser mi hermana pequeña.

Se quedó callada, recargada en su pecho. Mientras que él usaba esa irritante forma de hablar, ella prefería fingir que no sabía nada de inglés. No soportaba la humillación que los ingleses amaban al tratar con alguien que creían ignorante. Eso usaba el amo Lau a su favor para poner atención cuando creían que no entendía, de ahí sacaba más información que de cualquier otro modo. Por eso mismo, nadie más que ella sabía que además de su nativo chino y el inglés, dominaba el alemán, el francés y el árabe clásico.

" _Cuando dejemos a este imbécil flotando en el río, no estaría mal cogerse a la zorra",_ dijo de nuevo el primer hombre, a lo que el otro asintió.

—Entonces —retomó uno de los invitados tras aclararse la garganta—, si nos entrega el anticipo, puede estar seguro de que en dos meses tendrá el primer embarque.

El amo Lau la miró, y le dijo en su lengua natal que trajera a las chicas. No hizo ningún comentario adicional, pues tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para no subestimar a las personas con las que trataba, tentando la suerte al hacer un comentario inapropiado, y que resultara que el otro hacía lo mismo que él, fingir no hablar el idioma. Sin embargo, la mano tensa en su espalda le daba a entender que estaba demasiado molesto.

Ella saltó de su regazo y sabiendo que la miraban, contoneó un poco la cadera antes de salir, lo que resultó en un deleite para los dos hombres y los escoltas que los acompañaban.

No le gustaba la idea de dejar a solas al amo Lau con ellos, pero si quisieran intentar algo, lo habrían hecho en cuanto descubrieron que no había guardias en toda la casa, no se habrían detenido por una mujer.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y le indicó a la media docena de mujeres que ya era tiempo, ellas tomaron sus botellas de vino, whiskey y ron, y salieron con pasos apresurados, aunque silenciosos. Una se detuvo un instante para que una ayudanta le retocara los labios, pero alcanzó a las otras casi enseguida. No pudo evitar el mirar a la muchacha que se había quedado, la noche anterior había tenido que castigarla por espiar la reunión con el conde Phantomhive; el cardenal en su rostro se había vuelto casi negro, y aunque la inflamación había bajado, pasarían algunos días antes de que pudiera regresar a trabajar, lo que la ponía en una situación difícil, porque si quería permanecer en la casa y tener comida, tendría que pagar.

No dudaba que las otras le estuvieran dando algunas monedas a cambio de lavar su ropa y ayudarlas a arreglarse. El amo Lau era más generoso con las prostitutas que con cualquiera de las otras sirvientas, les dejaba quedarse las propinas y los regalos que les hacían sus clientes, por lo que podían permitirse ser solidarias con la nueva.

Le ordenó que limpiara la habitación, preparar a las chicas que el amo Lau requería, tomaba tiempo y trabajo, él ofrecía a sus clientes solo lo mejor, y mujeres sucias era algo que estaba en la calle, no en su local.

Regresó a la habitación donde ya podía escuchar el escándalo que devenía con la llegada de las mujeres y el alcohol.

Entró sin hacer ruido, tratando de no llamar la atención, aunque podría resultar innecesario, a una de las mujeres ya le habían quitado la ropa y la estrujaban como si quisieran arrancarle pedazos de la piel recién lavada con agua de rosas.

Ella gimoteaba, había aprendido a la mala que llorar estaba prohibido en el negocio. A menos que el cliente lo pidiera, siempre tenía que hacer parecer que lo disfrutaba, y tras largas horas en las que el amo Lau le enseñara pacientemente, había conseguido que esos gemidos fueran el escape que necesitaba para no salir corriendo, presa del horror.

El amo Lau le extendió los brazos y ella corrió hacia él. No le gustaba que los clientes la pidieran y normalmente no lo hacían cuando decía que era su hermana, por lo que se quedaba sentada en sus piernas mientras todo terminaba.

Aquello siempre le pareció la más extraña de las ideas inglesas.

Al principio, cuando recién llegaron a establecerse, el amo Lau les decía que era su favorita, pero los clientes insistían en tenerla de todos modos.

Después, trató de presentarla como su esposa, pero el resultado había sido peor, se ponían más pesados.

Fue cuando dijo que era su hermana, que súbitamente las peticiones habían parado.

¿Una esposa no era lo suficientemente respetable para ellos?

Se imaginaba que no. Alguna vez habían acudido a una subasta en un pueblo en la que un hombre había vendido a su esposa a cambio de un título de propiedad*.

El amo Lau estaba considerando comprarla, pero al final no lo hizo porque la mujer era demasiado rubia, sería difícil revenderla, además, se sospechaba que estaba encinta, y al amo Lau nunca le habían gustado los niños.

Excepto el Conde.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, le dijo que estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado mientras la sociedad que tenían se mantuviera equilibrada, si bien "equilibrada" era la palabra que menos calificaba la forma en la que el chico llegaba, exigía algo y daba apenas nada.

Pese a todo, a ella también le gustaba. Era adorable la forma en la que se contraponían la dulzura de su edad, la frialdad devenida de su pasado y la crueldad como perro de la reina.

Sabía que tenía por mucho, quince años, aunque su apariencia daba a entender menos, y esperaba ansiosa el día en que dejara de rechazar la oferta del amo Lau para procurarle los servicios en los que era especialista. Cuando ese día llegara, le pediría que la dejara ir, quería saber si detrás de aquel rostro delicado y el pulcro arreglo había un gato o un ratón, si el escándalo que armaba cuando se acercaba demasiado ofreciéndole su cuerpo era auténtico, o solo parte de su actuación como joven caballero respetable.

Miró el rostro apacible del amo Lau.

Todos actuaban.

El amo Lau.

La chica a la que el cliente había dado un sonoro azote con la palma de la mano.

Ella…

A veces era aburrido vivir en Londres.

Entonces recordó que iba a salir, y girando el rostro hacia el amo Lau, no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, era como si él estuviera al corriente de sus pensamientos, solo le sonrió y se giró hacia lo que empezaba a convertirse en una orgía.

—Parece que lo disfrutan —dijo con su falso acento de chino torpe, dirigiéndose a los guardaespaldas, pero estos no dijeron nada, si bien se notaba su incomodidad a medida que se percataban que sus jefes empezaban a perder todo sentido de la realidad, como si estuvieran irremediablemente ebrios con tan solo unos tragos—. Ran Mao es para ustedes —agregó, hablando con naturalidad y una sonrisa que despertó todas las alertas de los hombres.

Para ese momento, Ran Mao ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia ellos, con su andar suave que acentuaba el contoneo de sus caderas.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron enseguida en la mano de uno de los hombres que se había movido levemente.

" _Va a tomar su arma",_ pensó, y enseguida saltó sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a los otros de reaccionar, tomó el revólver, poniéndose detrás de él para usarlo como escudo al tiempo en que le rompía los brazos.

Todo terminó pronto, y apenas sonó el primer disparo, las chicas se habían tirado al piso para evitar salir heridas, según se les había enseñado desde que habían sido iniciadas, y una vez que Ran Mao hubo sometido a todos, recogieron su ropa y dejaron la habitación.

El amo Lau suspiró.

—Mira todo el trabajo que hay que hacer — dijo—. Ahora hay que llevarlos a los coches.

Ran Mao tomó al primero por la chaqueta para arrastrarlo, pero el amo Lau la detuvo.

—Cámbiate el vestido, vas a salir con un caballero elegante.

No supo de quién se estaba burlando, si de ella o del mayordomo, pero lo del vestido lo había dicho en serio, así que fue a su habitación, estaba segura de tener algo apropiado.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _*Busquen en Google: venta de esposas en Inglaterra._

 _Los ingleses eran unos bárbaros, no sé con qué derecho iban conquistando países con el fin de "civilizarlos"._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La noche del sábado

**La noche del sábado**

Ran Mao nunca había necesitado ayuda para hacer nada. Desde que tenía memoria, y en ausencia de padres o algún otro familiar, se las había arreglado para atender sus propias necesidades, de modo que cuando conoció al amo Lau, él simplemente se encargaba de proveerla de asuntos sin importancia como la ropa y las joyas, que llegaban con cierta abundancia.

Para ella no había problema alguno si tenía que usar el mismo vestido todos los días, pero en atención al amo Lau, y siendo considerada con sus regalos, había ordenado el guardarropa de modo que pudiese usar uno diferente cada día sin repetir, hasta por un mes.

En tu totalidad, entre vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y joyas, tenía que ocupar una habitación completa, y eso era motivo de envidia entre las demás mujeres. Algunas veces las había escuchado quejarse de que ellas solo tenían tres vestidos y baratijas de vidrio y latón.

No entendía el motivo por el que eso era tan importante, después de todo, el oficio de las prostitutas requería que se quitaran todo al momento del trabajo, mientras que no concebía una forma lógica en la que una sirvienta pudiese hacer sus tareas con un traje de gala y un tocado de oro en el cabello.

Sacó un vestido nuevo, que esa misma tarde le había regalado el amo Lau, un qipao de seda roja y brocado dorado con motivos de crisantemos, cuello tipo hoja de loto con las mangas recortadas. Una sola abertura lateral llegaba hasta la cintura, en donde había una flor de seda dorada.

Se calzó los zapatos a juego.

Tenía que reconocer que esos le gustaban, se acomodó en el taburete levantando los pies, sosteniéndose solo con la cadera. No solo eran hermosos, sino inusualmente cómodos, algo que no era muy frecuente en la moda. Suaves, pero ajustados a su talla, podría ir caminando de vuelta a China con ellos sin quejarse en absoluto.

Una vez vestida, pasó a peinarse. El amo Lau le había regalado un juego de peines de plata, según le explicó, era lo que se podía considerar apropiado para estar en el tocador de toda dama, y aunque estaba recelosa de usarlo en lugar de su peine de madera, había descubierto que las cerdas de jabalí evitaban que su pelo cobrara vida propia, saliéndose del peinado. Las sirvientas decían que también hacían que su pelo fuera más suave y brillante, pero eso no era importante realmente.

Empezó tejiendo las trenzas. Hacía tanto tiempo que hacía eso, que era capaz de lograrlo en menos de dos minutos, apenas mirando, para luego recoger todo en dos moños, los sujetó con horquillas, luego los envolvió en lazos con borlas doradas que caían hasta sus hombros.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió de su habitación, apresurándose para alcanzar a la comitiva que ya debería de estar en la cochera, acabando de acomodar los cadáveres de los alemanes.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —exclamó el amo Lau al verla bajar, extendiendo sus brazos, a lo que ella corrió a su encuentro recibiendo el beso en su frente—. Sebastian ya está aquí.

La tomó de la mano, pero en lugar de conducirla al coche, la giró hacia el otro lado, apresurándose a salir al jardín. Se detuvo frente a un arbusto de camelias, más alto que él, y cargado de flores de un color rojo carmesí intenso.

En toda la propiedad, había más de cien tipos de esas flores, incluso había una zona exclusiva que atendía las necesidades personales del amo Lau para el té chino. Decía que los brotes, era lo único que había llevado consigo al dejar su país natal.

Le vio cortar dos flores, retirarles las hojas y colocárselas, una en cada moño.

—Así está mejor —dijo, volviendo a tomarla de la mano para llevarla hasta el coche.

El mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive bajó del asiento, inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo, al tiempo en que le daba un cumplido a su arreglo. Ran Mao no le dio importancia en absoluto, se dio la vuelta pidiéndole al amo Lau que aguardara dentro de la casa, asegurándole que volvería pronto.

Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estaré trabajando con las chicas nuevas, así que no saldré.

Volvió a besarla y le deseó un buen viaje. Sebastian extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, iría con él al frente, así que tomó su lugar, aunque no era especialmente cómodo.

—Mayordomo —llamó el amo Lau, aún con su sonrisa—. Tengo algo que pedirte.

—Descuide, cuidaré bien de la señorita —aseguró el otro.

—Gracias por eso, pero en realidad solo quiero que no le estorbes.

Sebastian sonrió de medio lado, asegurándole que no lo haría. Subió al coche ajustándose los guantes y colocándose el sombrero de copa. Azuzó a los caballos negros con las riendas y estos empezaron su marcha rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

—Si todo sale bien —dijo él —, estaremos de vuelta en poco menos de dos horas.

Ran Mao cruzó la pierna, dejando que la abertura del vestido se extendiera por todo el muslo y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento.

—No me puedo permitir tanto tiempo —respondió, algo que el mayordomo no creía posible que fuera a suceder, pues no era una mujer dada a las conversaciones. Ella era expresiva, muy a su manera, pero no con palabras, eso era un hecho.

—Entonces habrá que acelerar la marcha.

Así lo hizo, y aunque permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del camino, el mayordomo no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Normalmente no le daría mayor importancia, estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a llamar la atención de las mujeres, pues parte de sus intenciones al elegir esa apariencia, era precisamente lograr eso.

Sin embargo, había algo inquietante en los ojos dorados de esa mujer que no le permitía a la sensación de saberse observado, simplemente pasar desapercibida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, mirándola de soslayo.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Es solo que...

No continuó. No sabía cómo explicarle que tenerla a su lado, sentada en el reducido asiento de un coche de tiro con cadáveres en la parte de atrás, y que lo único que ella hacía era mirarlo, tocaba nuevos panoramas en su experiencia con humanos.

Se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al distinguir a un hombre de pie con un farol en la mano, subiéndolo y bajándolo tres veces.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ran Mao pasó sobre él, moviendo el farol que colgaba del lado del conductor repitiendo el patrón invertido, y aun antes de que los caballos se detuvieran por completo, dio un salto para bajar, adelantándose con sus pasos cortos pero apresurados con los que daba la impresión de ir en puntas de pie.

" _Como una gata"_ , pensó Sebastian.

Sebastian bajó del coche, se quitó el sombrero dejándolo en el asiento junto con la bufanda que conformaban la etiqueta requerida para un conductor y le dio alcance en poco tiempo.

El hombre de la linterna les ordenó que se detuvieran, pero Ran Mao no le hizo caso, continuó su camino como si el sujeto no existiera, intentó detenerla tomándola por el brazo con algo de brusquedad, pero solo acabó de rodillas, sin aire.

—No le estorbe a la señorita, por favor —dijo Sebastian haciéndose a un lado, preguntándose el motivo por el que estaba ahí, si claramente Ran Mao era una de las pocas personas capaces de hacer sola cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

La joven siguió su camino, girando el rostro a un lado y al otro, buscando hasta que encontró una puerta detrás de una torre de palets frente a una gran bodega, que abrió con un empujón, como si fuese su propia casa.

—Buenas noches, Herr Schnitzler viene en camino, pero me pidió adelantarme para informarles que ha declinado su oferta, no obstante, le interesa la mercancía, así que nos la llevaremos —dijo Ran Mao en correcto alemán, tomando por sorpresa al mayordomo, que no tenía idea de sus habilidades lingüísticas, o que en general fuese capaz de decir oraciones tan largas.

Como era de esperarse, los hombres se pusieron de pie y en cuestión de segundos los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Sebastian se movió, extendió el brazo para tomar a Ran Mao y apartarla, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era innecesario, y le pareció inconcebible que fuese capaz de moverse a esa velocidad, que pudiese ver el trayecto de las balas y las esquivara como si simplemente estuviese esquivando a la gente en un salón de baile.

Los dos llegaron al otro lado de la bodega dejando estupefactos a los hombres que buscaban recargar sus armas.

Ran Mao extendió la mano, tomando uno de los fusiles que se encontraban sobre una caja de embarque. Lo examinó con calma, como si no estuviera a punto de recibir una segunda oleada de disparos.

—Señorita —inquirió Sebastian.

—Mi nombre es Ran Mao —dijo sacudiendo el fusil con el ceño fruncido —¿Por qué no dispara? — se quejó.

—Es un Mauser, el seguro tiene tres posiciones.

Ran Mao ni siquiera parpadeo cuando finalmente consiguió un tiro que dio directo en la cara de uno de los hombres.

Entre maldiciones y más disparos, la escaramuza continuó unos instantes más, hasta que quedaron solo ellos dos. Ran Mao tiró el fusil al suelo, luego se levantó el vestido, dejando entrever su ropa interior, una minúscula pieza de seda que no cubría más que lo que el vestido ya dejaba a la imaginación. Sebastian desvió la vista sin saber exactamente porqué, quizás solo una costumbre arraigada de los códigos sociales, pero al darse cuenta de que solo había sacado un pequeño saco rojo que estaba sujeto a su pierna por una liga que sí cubría el corto vestido, se dio cuenta de su absurda reacción.

Ella sacó un botón dorado con un monograma en alto relieve, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

—Un jovencito escapó —dijo Sebastian—, iré por él.

—No —dijo Ran Mao moviendo apenas con la punta de su zapato, la mano de uno de los hombres que yacía a sus pies—, el amo Lau dijo que alguien debe sobrevivir y decir que Herr Schnitzler estuvo aquí.

—Lo que ese chico va a decir es que una mujer de vestido rojo y un hombre vestido completamente de negro estuvieron aquí —dijo, de nuevo consternado por la forma en la que, con toda naturalidad había devuelto el saquito al escondite entre sus piernas.

—Yo dije que Herr Schnitzler venía en camino.

Sebastian hizo un gesto apenas perceptible, pero no dijo nada mientras ella tomaba una de las enormes cajas de madera en la que había más armas, pareciendo irreal que alguien tan pequeña pudiese levantar tanto peso sin denotar esfuerzo.

Hizo lo mismo caminando detrás de ella, adelantándose para bajar la caja y los cuerpos, haciendo espacio para llevarse las armas.

Entonces, de entre todos los cuerpos, pasando de largo el de un hombre alto vestido de negro en un burdo intento de emular su uniforme, sacó a una mujer con un vestido similar, incluso el pelo recogido de la misma manera, solo que era claramente más joven.

Tenía el rastro de una bala en el cuello y un moretón que le cubría desde el ojo derecho hasta el mentón. Giró la vista hacia Ran Mao, por una fracción de segundo notó un brillo en sus ojos que desapareció en un parpadeo.

" _Entonces sí parpadea"_ , pensó con sorna.

—Los occidentales son completamente incapaces de diferenciar a un asiático de otro —dijo quedamente.

Sebastian solo asintió.

No había visto unos ojos así jamás, ni siquiera en Maylene, que era de las pocas mujeres que conocía con la determinación para cumplir una misión sin importarle los medios y llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tuvo curiosidad sobre ese atisbo de emoción que se obligó a reprimir y sonrió para sí mismo.

Hasta hacía unas horas estaba convencido de que Ran Mao era intrigante, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrar que era tan humana como cualquiera.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Muchas_ _gracias a Danya y CandyChristmas34, espero no decepcionarles._

 _¿Alguien además de mi cree que Ran Mao es adorable?_

 _¡Felices fiestas!_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. La madrugada del domingo

**La madrugada del domingo**

La luz amarillenta de las llamas pronto se volvió visible a la distancia. Ran Mao giró el rostro, mirando desde el otro lado de la rivera a los coches de bomberos pasar. Con cierta curiosidad, a medida que la dirección del cambiaba, ella acabó por trepar en el asiento para llegar a la parte alta del coche, sentándose a mirar el fuego.

Sebastian levantó la mirada con una ceja arqueada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se preguntó ¿en qué estaría pensando? Normalmente siempre estaba al corriente de los pensamientos de un humano.

Le costaba trabajo creer que lo estaba disfrutando, esa minúscula expresión de desconcierto al ver el cadáver de la muchacha daba a entender que la muerte no le era del todo indiferente, reconoció en ese momento que no comprendía junto con los otros cadáveres, y quizás la conocía, pero de igual forma la dejó como un simple saco en medio de la masacre

La casa de Lau pronto apareció en su campo de visión, y Ran Mao se deslizó hacia el asiento, y de nuevo con los ojos fijos en él. El mayordomo consideró la opción de que, como hacía él, ella se dedicara a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su relación con la muerte.

Uno de los sirvientes les dio el encuentro hablando en chino a otros mozos para que ayudaran a bajar el cargamento que llevaban, y asumiendo que su trabajo había terminado, solo le restaba despedirse de Lau, como parte de un protocolo social.

Ran Mao no le permitió ayudarla a bajar, de un salto se puso en marcha hacia la entrada principal, con ese andar suyo tan característico, y sin dudar, fue detrás.

Subieron las escaleras, pero en lugar de dirigirse al salón en donde normalmente le recibía, giraron hacia el otro lado que, a juzgar por el arreglo y la falta de empleados, se trataba del ala privada. La joven abrió la puerta, quedándose al costado para permitirle el paso, cerrando a su espalda una vez que estuvo dentro.

—¿Demorará mucho? El amo Lau, me refiero.

Ella solo lo miró. Sus enormes ojos dorados resplandecieron mientras que la expresión inalterable de su rostro no hacía más que provocarle una inquietud que, hasta el momento, desconocía cómo interpretar.

De pronto, Sebastian se percató de que no se encontraban en ningún salón de recepción, de té o para fumar, era sin más una recámara, y cuando Ran Mao llegó frente a él, a escasos centímetros, fue consciente de lo que sucedía, o lo que estaba por suceder, en realidad.

Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, más baja de lo usual en el diseño de muebles occidental, pero sin llegar al estilo del tatami japonés, con ella sentada a ahorcajadas en su cadera, cerrando las piernas para inmovilizarlo, luego levantó las manos para quitarse el lazo de los moños y usó esos para colocarlos en las muñecas del mayordomo.

Aún cuando estuvo bien asegurado al cabezal de la cama, seguía sin ocurrírsele nada que decir, no trataba de convencerla de nada, apelando al despecho o la falta de atención de otro hombre al que pretendería reemplazar, tampoco quería obtener ninguna información, así que se limitó a mirar la suma delicadeza con la que le estaba quitando el corbatín, desabotonando sus ropas cuidadosamente, como si temiera romper algo. Desprendió la cadena del reloj de bolsillo, tomándolo entre las manos como si de algo frágil se tratase, estirándose ágilmente para ponerlo sobre la mesa de noche.

Enseguida volvió su atención a él, apartando la ropa tanto como podía debido a la sujeción por las muñecas. Lo miró con detenimiento, y pasó la punta de sus dedos por el torso expuesto.

Tenía las manos frías, y las uñas ligeramente crecidas, muy finas, por un instante creyó que se las iba a clavar, trazando las líneas en su piel, sin embargo, simplemente se inclinó hacia el frente. Estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo, así que levantó levemente el mentón. Era bastante bueno, por lo que seguramente jamás iba a poder olvidarse de eso.

Sus labios quedaron en el aire, Ran Mao pasó al lado, dejándole un beso, igualmente frío, en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su respiración tranquila y acompasada le hizo dudar sobre sus intenciones, al menos hasta que volvió a incorporarse, recargando una mano en su pecho mientras hacía un movimiento con las caderas para continuar con su tarea de sacarle la ropa y enseguida dedicarse a preparar, tanto su propio cuerpo, como el de él, todo, manteniendo la mirada.

Ran Mao se mordió el labio inferior cuando obtuvo lo que quería, para nada decepcionada, por lo que daba a entender con esa única expresión, acompañada de un subsecuente suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido bajo.

Sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, y concibió el fugaz pensamiento de que estaba tratando de no lastimarlo, lo que no carecía de lógica colocando su fuerza y agilidad en comparativa con la de un hombre promedio. No obstante, atendiendo una súbita e inexplicable necesidad de darle a notar que él no era como el hombre promedio, Sebastian flexionó una pierna para apoyarse, levantando la cadera con cierto apremio. Ran Mao tensó los músculos de su pelvis con tal fuerza que dificultó la penetración, pero solo un momento antes de volver a dilatar lo suficiente como para permitirle entrar tan profundo como era posible.

Habiendo comprendido la idea, ella pronto aceleró el ritmo, tensando y relajando alternadamente mientras subía y bajaba, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad. En algún momento apartó las manos de su pecho, dándose cuenta, al sentir un soplo de aire frio, que la temperatura de sus cuerpos había incrementado, por lo que era seguro que necesitaría sacarse el vestido, por corto y ligero que fuera, al estar tan ajustado, era seguro que la hacía sentir sofocada.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue desabotonar el cruce asimétrico que iba del pecho a su hombro izquierdo, y que era lo único que mantenía el vestido sujeto a sus senos que enseguida tomó con sus manos, presionándolos a la vez que estimulaba sus pezones con los dedos, ahogando sus jadeos con una naturalidad inaudita.

—Yo puedo hacer eso.

Sebastian encontró su propia voz chocante en el solemne silencio en que se habían hundido, así que no objetó cuando ella bajó una mano para colocar el dedo medio y el índice en sus labios, manteniéndolos así durante un instante antes de volcarse de nuevo a sí misma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras atendía los estímulos de su cuerpo.

Saber que había pasado de sujeto a objeto, le produjo al demonio una sensación extraña, aun así, permaneció quieto, en la posición en que lo había colocado y no hizo ningún ademán por tratar de intercambiar la situación. Aunque ella lo estaba sujetando con esa anómala fuerza suya, realmente no tendría problema alguno para girarse dejándola debajo y mantenerla así, por mucho que se esforzara por impedirlo.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si quería hacerlo, si quería ser partícipe. A medida que la miraba, que la sentía, que la humedad entre sus sexos unidos fluía con indecorosa insistencia, sin mendigarle que sanara un corazón herido, esa sensación extraña apareció nuevamente. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a beberse el despecho, la tristeza y la soledad, a seducir almas frágiles para descubrir sus secretos. Y a las prostitutas también, que habían renunciado al placer de su cuerpo y se conformaban con fantasear con un cliente que no les pegara y pagara sin regatear.

De pronto, Ran Mao se detuvo, se deslizó hacia abajo y no pudo evitar el mirarla, con el ceño levemente fruncido, preguntándose si eso había sido todo.

Le sorprendió sentirse molesto ante tal pensamiento, si bien no era la primera vez que le era negada la satisfacción al tener su cuerpo un nivel diferente de respuesta a los estímulos que el sexo podía ofrecer. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover las muñecas para soltarse del agarre, ponerse en orden y volver a la mansión, esa sorpresa se vio incrementada cuando Ran Mao le hizo levantar las caderas.

Sus labios fríos, suaves y ligeramente húmedos, lo tomaron desprevenido. En su larga existencia, podía contar con una sola mano a las personas que le habían provocado la reacción que tuvo en el momento en que hizo espacio suficiente en su boca para recibirlo en toda su longitud, y a medida que hacía más presión, sintiendo el roce de sus dientes, la idea de que en ese preciso instante podría simplemente morder, no logró otra cosa sino hacerle comprender finalmente qué era lo que le inquietaba de esa mujer: era plenamente dueña de sí misma.

Era el tipo de persona que jamás lo iba a necesitar, que jamás lo iba a ansiar, porque todo lo que pudiera querer, lo conseguiría por sí misma, de una forma u otra.

Con esa nueva comprensión, relajó los hombros, hundiéndose en el almohadón, dejándose hacer. Él nunca había conocido a una bruja real, pero si existieran, sin duda serían como ella.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Es cosa de inspiración, supongo._

 _El manga no nos dió detalles sobre las habilidades de Ran Mao en este tipo de menesteres, con todo y lo acontecido en el último capítulo, así que nada nos cuesta imaginar._

 _Quería romper un poco el molde de lo que tengo en el tipo de relación que Sebastian entabla con la mujer en cuestión de mis otros fics, espero lograrlo._

 _En fin_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
